eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1859 (8 November 1999)
Synopsis Gianni chases Martin to give him a telling off. Dot overhears and interferes. She warns Martin about Nick, and chats about Arthur. Dot asks Jeff if he could be in need of a second pair of hands sometimes, and maybe Martin. Dot adds that it would put him in Pauline's good books! Robbie complains in the café about how annoying Sonia is. Janine is smarmy to him. Phil comes home, and Lisa has put up a "welcome" sign. Everyone's there but Phil isn't particularly impressed. Frank comes round and says Peggy found it "difficult" to come and see him. Frank says this thing about Grant and Kathy has really upset Peggy. Janine has spun a line about the woman looking after her in Manchester not being able to because her mother had a stroke, so she's ignoring Janine. Pat tells Frank that Janine has told everyone she's staying permanently. Frank finally takes Pat's advice and asks Mrs Freeman if her mother's OK. She tells him that she's dead, so Janine was lying all along. Frank talks to Janine and tells her he's found out she was lying. She starts whining and says she hates Manchester, and Claire hates her. Frank says he'll have a word with Claire and Janine can go home and finish her exams and then come and visit as much as she wants. Janine looks determined and packs her bag and says she's not staying where she's not wanted, and she runs out of the Vic. Frank panics. Hours later, he hasn't found her, so he's worried and phones Claire to tell her Janine is missing. Ricky says what about the police? Sam arrives and Beppe says to Steve "Tell her to get lost." Beppe refuses to listen to her. Steve asks what happened and says it wouldn't do any harm to hear Sam out. Jackie arrives for Steve, and asks how Brighton was. She says thanks for pulling her out of the Arches and saving her life. She reminisces about their childhood. Steve says he knows he deserves people talking about him and blaming him, but the worst thing is his memory of Saskia. Steve says to her that for what she did in court "thank you" isn't enough, and Jackie says that's as far as it goes, they have to move on - no more twisting the truth. Sonia offers Kim food and she refuses. They joke that models don't eat in public. Nina tells Irene that Fred is gay, and it all came out in Brighton. Terry overhears and Nina tells him. Terry laughs and Irene asks him to keep it quiet. Mark asks Ian if he's heard from Mel, and Ian says she told him everything. Mark says I'm glad you're honest with each other - what with Steve turning up unexpectedly and everything. Ian is stunned! Sam talks to Ricky and Beppe walks in and sees them chatting cosily. Beppe goes to moan to Gianni and says he has better things to do than chase Sam, like arranging the 60s night. Credits Main cast *Gianni di Marco - Marc Bannerman *Martin Fowler - James Alexandrou *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Robbie Jackson - Dean Gaffney *Sonia Jackson - Natalie Cassidy *Lisa Shaw - Lucy Benjamin *Sam Mitchell - Danniella Westbrook *Ricky Butcher - Sid Owen *Beppe di Marco - Michael Greco *Terry Raymond - Gavin Richards *Irene Raymond - Roberta Taylor *Steve Owen - Martin Kemp *Jackie Owen - Race Davies *Mark Fowler - Todd Carty *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Nina Harris - Troy Titus-Adams *Frank Butcher - Mike Reid *Janine Butcher - Charlie Brooks *Pat Evans - Pam St. Clement *Kim McFarlane - Krystle Williams Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes